Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition (also known as Disney INFINITY 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes and Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes) is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is the sequel to the 2013 video game Disney INFINITY, and was announced on April 30, 2014. The game was released on September 23, 2014 in North America, September 19, 2014 in the United Kingdom, and September 18, 2014 in Australasia and the rest of Europe, for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One, and features characters from both Marvel Entertainment and Disney properties. The game was also released on Microsoft Windows on October 2, 2014, and iOS in November 2014. Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition was also released for PlayStation Vita on May 9, 2015, exclusively to GameStop. Plot The game follows multiple plots, with each Play Set having its own. The Avengers Play Set centers around the Avengers trying to stop Loki and MODOK from attempting to rebuild the Casket of Ancient Winters, with the aid of the Frost Giants in order to freeze New York City. The Spider-Man Play Set, which is heavily inspired by Ultimate Spider-Man, centers around Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and Mysterio cloning the Venom symbiote and launching a symbiote invasion. The Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set, which is heavily inspired by the Guardians of the Galaxy film in terms of design, centers around the Guardians stealing an Infinity Stone from Ronan the Accuser to the planet Knowhere. With the help of Cosmo the Spacedog and the Collector, the Guardians must protect Knowhere from Ronan and the Sakaaran fleet. The Guardians of the Galaxy will eventually make way onto Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, to defeat him once and for all. Gameplay Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition features similar gameplay to Disney INFINITY. Each character can equip a "Pack" or a "Tool." Packs are items that are worn and can be equipped on a character's back, occasionally shown as some sort of backpack. Tools are items, such as rifles, that can be equipped in a character's hand. Some aspects of the game, however, have been changed. In addition to ground movement, certain characters are able to fly and hover. The size of Toy Box worlds and play sets have been increased, notably due to the inclusion of flying. Certain characters can climb walls, including the Hulk and Stitch. The level cap of playable characters has been expanded from Level 15 to Level 20. Characters can be "leveled up" by collecting orange sparks. A "Skill Tree" has been incorporated into the game, and can be used to upgrade a character's abilities. The figures from the first game will also receive additional abilities through the Skill Tree.The choices made in the Skill Tree are semi-permanent, as players have the options to reset the Skill Tree choices by resetting their character to Level 0. Some characters can jump long distances, including the Hulk and Black Widow. Each character plays differently from another, with characters being roughly divided into two categories, Ranged and Melee. Ranged characters fight from far distances, while Melee characters fight using close combat. Signature moves can be unlocked as the player progresses. For example, Drax primarily utilizes short-ranged melee attacks to defeat enemies, while Star-Lord can use ranged pistols. As characters are leveled up, new abilities will be unlocked. Iron Man's ground slam and Hulk's Thunderclap abilities can be unlocked once players have enough Skill Points. Characters' upgrades differ. Iron Man can upgrade his blasting capabilities, while Thor and Hulk can upgrade their strength, using the new Special Skills and Combat system. All upgrades, skills and progress applied to the character will be saved to the figurine. The freeform unlock system in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition replaces the roulette-based unlock system from Disney Infinity. If a player is defeated in-game, they must wait a certain time frame until they can use the character that character again. A map scanner has been implemented to allow players get around worlds more easily. Mission givers are also present in the game. In order to web-sling, players do not need to attach their webs to surroundings near by. Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition is split up into two game modes: Play Set, and Toy Box. In Play Set mode, players can play open world multiple story modes based specifically on a certain franchise. Each play set spans from 6-10 hours in length. These play sets can be accessed by placing the Play Set piece (also known as a crystal shard piece) on the Disney Infinity Base, a near field communication-enabled hexagonal platform that has two round spots to place figures (and use in them in the game), and one hexagonal spot to place the Play Set piece or Power Discs. Only figures, usable in the game through near field communication technology, that are from a play set's corresponding franchise can be used in that play set. Certain characters, including Nova, Iron Man, Rocket Raccoon, and Hulk are playable in more than one play set, by collecting tokens (called "Cross Over Tokens") scattered throughout levels. Once players have collected ten Cross Over Tokens for one character, that character can be used in another play set and will unlock exclusive storylines. The Avengers Play Set and Spider-Man Play Set take place in "Marvel Manhattan," a version of Manhattan that is 4x larger than The Incredibles Play Set featured in the first Disney Infinity title. The Incredibles Play Set was the largest environment in Disney Infinity. While in Play Set mode, players will be able to uncover secret missions and new goods that can be used in the Toy Box. Brian Michael Bendis will pen the stories and dialogue of all future Marvel play sets. Local multiplayer can be accessed through split screen. The Toy Box Game Maker tool, which can be used to restrict access to perform certain actions. The latter game mode, Toy Box mode, is a sandbox mode that allows players to create their own games and worlds, using items unlocked in Play Set mode. Certain characters, including Tinker Bell, cannot be played inside Play Set mode and only in Toy Box mode. Toy Box mode supports local and online multiplayer. In Toy Box mode, players are given a "Magic Wand," which can be used to place items around the sandbox, customize items and access the Toy Shop (a virtual shop where players can purchase new items for use in the Toy Box). The Magic Wand can also be used to set commands on objects, using "Game Logic." Creativi-Toys, objects in the Toy Box that can be set to use Game Logic, return in the game, with 75 new additions. For example, a player can set a party cannon to shoot confetti if they connect the cannon to a button. Players can also restrict access to certain packs and tools in the Toy Box, including the Magic Wand. The Toy Shop replaces the Toy Spinner from the first game. Items that can be used in Toy Box mode can be unlocked through Play Set mode. In an attempt to make Toy Box building easier, the game features improved and enhanced Toy Box editor tools (including in-game "brushes", that will automatically create scenery for players, including cities, dungeons and race tracks). Templates, pre-built mini-games when placed into a world or "Auto Creators", are also present in the game. Templates range from Cliff-side beat 'em up Battle Arenas (similar to Super Smash Bros.) to obstacle courses. Players can then tweak and change Templates to their liking. In order to add some Templates into the Toy Box, players must decide the length, width and height of a box that will house and generate the desired structure. A Challenge Maker has also be implemented into the game, allowing players to create structured games. Result screens were also added for competitive play Toy Boxes. A new feature introduced in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition is the Text Creator, which allows players to write their own text bubbles in the Toy Box. All text, however, must be filter and moderated through a safe chat server. The game also introduces the Toy Box Game Maker, a tool that can restrict access to certain actions, including the use of the Magic Wand. An undo button has also been implemented into the game. Objects from the first game can be unlocked in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition by placing a Disney Infinity play set piece on the Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition base. The game also features automated builders, that can be dropped into the Toy Box and generate worlds for players. Automated builders include EVE from WALL-E, and Sultan from Aladdin. In the Toy Box mode, players are also be able to create interior areas, a feature absent from the first game. Interior areas (styled in-game as INteriors) can also be themed to certain characters. More than twenty rooms can be added inside an INteriors. Multiple INteriors can be connected through doorways inside buildings. In Disney INFINITY, each figure had their own "Adventure," a playable level that was made specifically for the character. Toy Box Adventures do not return in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. An introductory Toy Box is pre-loaded into the game, and is filled with Game Play Hosts, who can assign missions and answer questions a player may have. Rewards are given to players once Game Play Host missions are completed. Players can share their Toy Box creations with friends by uploading them onto the internet. To help incorporate the new sharing features, a Newsfeed screen was added to the main menu. Players can upload up to 300 Toy Boxes to a private cloud, and can save up to 100,000 Toy Boxes. Players can "like" favorite published Toy Boxes and find other Toy Boxes that have found positive reception from other players. In order to make searching through the shared Toy Boxes easier, players can set categories and filters that apply to the Toy Box that they want to play in. The game introduces Toy Box Games, discs which allow players to create games based on genres such as tower defense and dungeon crawling Each Toy Box Game is around 3-4 hours in length. The tower defense Toy Box Game is set in Asgard and called Attack on Asgard. In Attack on Asgard, Loki will command Frost Giants to invade Odin's Palace. Power Discs, physical discs placed on the Infinity Base to unlock skies, textures and in-game toys, will return from the first game. There are two types of Power Discs: Circular and Hexagonal. Circular Power Discs give in-game boosts to playable characters, and Hexagonal Power Discs unlock skies, textures and in-game toys (including vehicles). The game also features two-wheeled vehicles, like motorcycles in addition to four-wheeled vehicles. Eighty-two Power Discs are to be released. Some Power Discs feature "Team-Ups". Team-Ups make other characters pop up in-game to fight alongside the player. Certain Power Discs also unlock new costumes for characters, including Gamora's "space armor." Additionally, some Hexagonal Power Discs can launch "Area of Effect" attacks. All figures, Power Discs and Toy Boxes from Disney INFINITY are compatible with Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. Bases from Disney Infinity are also compatible. However, a Xbox 360 base cannot be used on any other console except a Xbox 360, and the Nintendo 3DS base from the first game cannot be used in the second game. Whether or not players decide to use the Infinity Base from the first game or second game, that base must be connected to a console via USB. Gallery Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition/Gallery Unused Voices Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition/Unused Voices Videos Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition/Videos Voice Sounds Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Infinity Games